


I'll Never Leave You » Greek Mythology Fontcest «

by IniquityHalo



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Blood and Gore, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IniquityHalo/pseuds/IniquityHalo
Summary: Based off of the short comic Eli-Sin-G created. This is a crossover where the Undertale characters become the gods of Greek mythology.





	1. Eli-Sin-G's Comic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eli-Sin-G](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eli-Sin-G).



Hey guys, it's me, the author, IniquityHalo. I just want to credit the artist that this mini story is based off of. Eli is super talented and they have a lot of good Fontcest art on their Tumblr. Their Tumblr used to be eli-sin-g.tumblr.com, but now it's kolesjoie.tumblr.com if you want to check out their art!

Update: Eli has already deactivated so you cannot view their blog any longer. But if you wish to see their art, you can go to eli-appreciation-blog.tumblr.com.

Here's the comic this story is based off of. I even follow the script pretty much to the dot at the very beginning of my story.

When I first saw this comic, I was actually super offended because I'm very well-versed in Greek mythology, and I can tell you for one: Zeus would _never_ feel this way towards Hades. So if you feel offended with this story like I did when I first saw this comic, you should probably leave and not read it. Just a warning.

But I'm past being offended now. Once you realise that this is just fanart and not actual fact, it's not that horrible. It's just an artist entertaining their creativity.

And so I did the same thing. I created a story that is _totally_ uncharacteristic of either the Greek gods or even the Undertale characters. None of the characters in this story have personalities like their counterparts.

I guess I just kind of smashed both personalities from the gods and the UT characters together and then shaped it to fit my story. :P So if it doesn't fit either the UT characters' personality or the Greek gods' personality, then whoops.

And also, I do a lot of cross gender kind of things. Like, Ares is a male god, but I made him Undyne and Undyne is a female so she's still female.

So even though the gods' original gender was something else, I just went with the UT characters' gender, since they just look like the UT character but with Greek robes. As you can see with the comic above. So don't get confused by that.

And also, original relationships between the gods don't exist in this story either. For example, Asriel is Persephone and he is just a 10-year-old child who's friends with Hades/Sans. They aren't married or in a relationship, like in original Greek mythology.

I'm sorry this story is so complicated and confusing. If you don't like it just from reading this description, then don't read it. I won't mind.

If you _do_ want to read the story and can look past all the confusing parts, then go ahead to see the story. It's pretty interesting, if you can keep the characters straight in your head. It's a little difficult to break out of the "That says Ares. Ares is a buff, male god." When it's actually just Undyne, the fish with the spear. XD

Hope y'all enjoy the story and sorry if it's confusing or offending! ^^


	2. Ch 1: The Party on Olympus

Warning: Dubcon, noncon, gore, sexual implications, alcohol intoxication

Papyrus - Zeus  
Sans - Hades  
Undyne - Ares   
Asriel - Persephone   
Toriel - Demeter  
Mettaton - Aphrodite   
Alphys - Athena

Hades watched the distant figure of his brother happily chatting away with the other gods while he sat by himself.

He sighed, looking down at his goblet of wine. Of course his brother wouldn't come over to even greet him. This was probably one of the few times he had been allowed into Olympus, but nobody had even come over to talk.

"Why did he even invite me to this party anyway? All he does is talk to other people." He blushed light blue in spite of himself. "Why do I even care?" He chastised himself, crossing his arms and trying to hide his blush. "I'll just sit here by myself and enjoy my wine."

_(A few hours later.)_

One of the cloud nymphs floated over to Zeus's side, where he was still surrounded with people and food. "Your grace." The nymph whispered with a soft, airy voice. "Hades has passed out. Should I prepare a bed for him to stay the night?"

"Ah yes, please do so." Zeus replied, setting down his goblet. "I shall carry him to the chamber myself." His eyebrow ridges were furrowed in concern as he got up from his table and followed the nymph.

...

Opening the door to the room, Zeus entered with the small figure of Hades in his arms. The little figure looked so small wrapped in the folds of his own robe, sockets closed in exhaustion.

Zeus set down his brother in the bed, arranging the lavishly decorated sheets and pillows around him more comfortably. He smiled down at the sleeping skeleton. Hades looked so cute with his face lit up light blue as he lay peacefully on the soft bed. He got up, turning to the door to leave.

A skeletal hand suddenly latched onto his robes. Zeus looked back in surprise. Apparently Hades was not as asleep as he had thought. The small skeleton looked up at the taller figure with lidded sockets that seemed to hold so much sadness. Zeus's soul panged.

"Zeus.. Are you going to leave me again? Leave me to the darkness of the Underworld, while you rule Olympus?" His left eye slowly hazed into existence, a wavering pinprick of azure light.

"I never get to see you anymore, dear brother. I was so glad that you asked me to dine with you on Olympus.. You personally came to the Underworld.. to me."

His skull listed to the side, sockets becoming dark again. "But you never even looked at me.. I know that I am hated by everyone.. I know.. even you.."

Zeus felt like his soul was spitting in two. "H-Hades no! I-It's not like that.. I.." He was at a loss for words. What could he say to justify leaving his only brother alone in the Underworld? And as much as he hated it, he knew there was truth to his words. Almost all of the other gods did hate him for what he was.


	3. Ch 2: Can't You See I Love You?

"You know I don't feel that way." He whispered, voice tight with emotion. He leaned over the smaller body, a hand brushing against his knee before traveling down his inner thighs. Hades's breath caught, but he showed no dissent against what his brother was doing.

"Mmmnh.." The smaller skeleton moaned quietly as his brother's hands traveled up his thigh bones. He leaned his skull in the crook of Zeus's shoulder, relaxing. Trusting.

Zeus blushed bright orange as he felt Hades exhale quietly and lean into him. For someone who was so used to never trusting anyone, he was so at ease with him. It made Zeus's soul sing in happiness.

He leaned in, brushing their teeth together. Hades's breath hitched, but otherwise, he showed no disagreement. Zeus took that as a cue to intensify the game, summoning his orange tongue to play against Hades's teeth, asking for entrance.

Hades sighed deeply, opening up to his brother. He wrapped his arms around Zeus's neck as the taller skeleton's tongue slipped past his teeth, twining with his own blue tongue.

The taste of Hades's magic was sublime. It was a mix of something sweet and heady, with a touch of something else he couldn't describe. Zeus found that the taste of the combination of his own earthy magic with Hades's was addicting.

Breaking the kiss with a string of saliva still connecting their tongues, Zeus looked down at the vision of his brother. Hades was panting slightly, face flushed blue. He had a dazed look in his eyes as he looked back up at the taller skeleton.

He looked too good right now. Growling possessively, Zeus lowered his skull to the smaller skeleton's pelvis before giving it a languid lick. Seeing that he liked the taste, he began to viciously attack his brother's pelvis with his long orange tongue.

Hades cried out in surprise, arching his back as saliva began to dribble out the side of his mouth. Zeus's hands came up to wrap around his legs as he continued to lick and bite the sensitive bone.

"Ahh! Ze-Zeus!" He cried, body shaking as the pleasure jolted down his spine. His magic snapped into existence, a blue mound meeting Zeus's tongue. The taller skeleton drew back a little before plunging his slick tongue into the translucent folds.

"Ahhh!" Hades's walls clamped down on the intruding appendage, the sensation of his brother's slick tongue inside him making him wet very quickly. He shuddered at the intense pleasure threatening to blank out his mind. Everything felt magnified, every sensation blown into proportion.

Before he knew it, Zeus was withdrawing. Hades gasped, face blue from his blushing. He looked up at the taller skeleton with a dazed, dismayed look. "Wh-Why..?"

Zeus froze, looking down at the needy face of his brother. Damn, was it hard not for him to just push him straight down on the bed and fuck him senseless. But he would never hurt his brother. No, he would be gentle with him. This was Hades's first time after all.

"Be patient, brother." Zeus's voice was husky with arousal. "You won't have to wait long." He suddenly flipped the smaller figure over onto all fours, bringing a yelp from the skeleton. He looked back at his brother, face blue with embarrassment and arousal at the awkward position he had just been put in.

Zeus smiled appreciatively. "Look how beautiful your magic is." He leaned down, pressing his teeth to the lips of Hades's cunt. Hades moaned needily, trying to press back against his brother, but Zeus held his hips still.

"Pl-Please!" Another shot of arousal went through Zeus as he listened to his usually composed brother begging for him. "Shh, don't worry." He pulled his robes up, revealing a girthy orange cock. Zeus rubbed the length of it against his brother's folds, making him buck even with Zeus's hands holding him down.

Hades's blue eyelights hazed into hearts as he gasped, feeling the warmth that was his brother's cock beginning to press into him. "A-A-Ahh! Zeus!" The pain was almost too much, his walls straining to accommodate the girthy cock trying to enter him.

Zeus growled deep in his ribcage, feeling how tight Hades's pussy was around his dick. He went as slow as possible, knowing that it couldn't be easy for his brother, who had never done anything like this before.

Suddenly, Hades's walls gave, and Zeus was sinking all the way to the hilt. "Ahh!" Hades cried as Zeus let string a few curses in ancient Greek. He waited for his brother to adjust to his size before beginning to set a slow pace.

"Ahnn.. hah.." Hades's eyelights rolled up as he moaned. Everything felt so good. Yes, it was painful, but it also felt so wonderful at the same time. He didn't know it was possible to feel two such emotions so strongly at the same time.

"Please.. hah.. hah.. f-faster.." Zeus blushed even darker orange. Why was his brother being so adorable!? He wasn't sure if he'd be able to control himself if he kept this up.

Hades moaned, biting into his forearms as his brother began to speed up the pace. He rocked back and forth with the taller skeleton, feeling his sockets tear up from overstimulation.

Something was building. He didn't know what it was, but it was putting his whole body into anticipation. He keened against his brother, trying to keep up with the pace. And then it was crashing over him. Hades shrieked into the bedsheets as he gushed around Zeus's length.

Zeus gasped, crying out alongside his brother as he came with him, quickly filling up the small blue passage with his own orange cum. He pulled out wearily, smiling tiredly at the frail figure of his brother who had quickly lost consciousness from their intense moment together.


	4. Ch 3: Unexpected Visitor

Now that he had a clear head, he suddenly realised that he was due to meet with one of the wind gods over the recent weather in Olympus. He got up from the bed, leaving the room quickly to get cleaned up before the meeting. But not before sharing a tender look at the figure sleeping peacefully on the bed.

_(A few minutes later)_

The door slammed open with a bang, revealing the lean form of a blue fish monster with a red ponytail. "ZEUS! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE to the.." She stared wide-eyed at the image in front of her.

Hades had startled awake from the loud entrance. His robes were still hitched up above his hips. Though his ecto-genitals had long faded after his orgasm, there were still traces of blue and orange cum around his pelvis. He blinked groggily at the figure at the door, jumping slightly when he realised it was Ares.

He quickly pulled his robes down to cover his stained legs. "What in the name of Olympus!!" Ares yelled, glaring at the god on the bed. "What do you think you're doing here!?"

Although he was blushing dark blue in mortification, Hades's face twisted into familiar anger to hide his embarrassment. "I was invited." He spat. "Just like everyone else."

"You don't belong here." Ares retorted back. She whipped her head around the room, as if looking for something. "I was told Zeus might be in here." She looked back at Hades, a baleful glare coming across her face. She began to stalk towards him. "What did you do to him!? Did you rape him!? I can see the evidence on you!"

"What..?" Hades's sockets furrowed in hurt and anger. "I would never do something like that to anyone!"

"Lies!" Ares yelled back. She summoned a blue spear, driving in through Hades's arm and pinning him to the bed. Hades screamed in pain, golden ichor beginning to drip steadily out from the wound.

She summoned another spear, pressing it against his fragile neck. "I should just kill you here and now and save the rest of the gods the trouble." She snarled. Hades glared back, the air around him darkening in response to his anger. But he was still weak from before. He couldn't summon anything worthwhile.

"Insolent fool." He snarled back, left eye igniting blue as he tried to use his magic. "I'm a _god_. You can't kill me."

Ares smirked down at the figure underneath her. "That's true, but I don't think a spear through your neck would feel good. And after I've incapacitated you, I'll chop you up into little bits until you can't even form back together anymore."

Hades choked as Ares's spear pressed even harder against his neck, drawing a line of ichor. "You bastard." He coughed, struggling to speak with the spear pressed so deeply into his neck. "If you do that, there will be no one to regulate the Underworld. The dead will flood onto the Earth. It would be a disaster."

Ares shrugged carelessly. "Why should I care? If a war between the two break out, I'll become even stronger. Conflict doesn't matter to me. It _fuels_ me." Hades eyelights winked out as he felt the pain threaten to overwhelm him. This goddess was so naive. She didn't understand the consequences of what she was about to do. And he couldn't stop her.

Just as he was about to black out, he heard something he thought he'd never be so glad to hear in all of his life.

"Ares..?" Ares whipped her head around, the spear against Hades's neck disappearing. Hades breathed out a sigh of relief before doubling over on his side and coughing violently, ichor dripping from his mouth and neck, staining the bedsheets gold.

 


	5. Ch 4: The Truth of His Lie

"Ares, what are you doing? You could seriously injure him." Zeus's tone was flat and uncompromising. He glared at the goddess sternly, like the way a teacher reprimanded a student.

"Z-Zeus! I was just giving him what he deserved! It's obvious that he's a rapist!" Ares's eyes were wide as she waved her arms frantically to get her point across. She was obviously nervous about displeasing the king of the gods.

Zeus's sockets narrowed in confusion. "Rape..? Why would you ever think that?"

Ares stared at him, her face changing from desperation to anger. "He literally has jizz on his pelvis!" Hades burned blue with embarrassment at the reminder, tugging his robes farther down his legs.

Zeus looked over at his brother, who even with his brave front to hide what he was feeling, he could obviously tell that he was in intense pain. He looked back at the raging goddess.

"I ah, that was actually my fault." He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. "Hades had gotten drunk during the party so I took him into the chamber. But he looked so appealing and he wasn't really coherent so I took advantage of him." An orange blush crept along his cheekbones at his lie.

Ares blinked, face going through various emotions. Shock, surprise, confusion. Finally, it settled on acceptance.

"Oh, okay. Didn't realise it was the other way around. Well, I guess it's okay if it was you. The little punk deserved it." She smirked rudely at the skeleton who was still struggling to keep himself awake before stomping out of the room.

"Oh, and don't forget about your meeting!" Her distant voice yelled back as she continued down the hall. Zeus closed the door with a thud, staring distastefully in the direction the goddess had left.

"How can she even say that?" He muttered to himself as he walked over to the bedside.

Now that Ares was gone, Hades dropped the angry front, sagging against the pillows, his breath stuttered as he struggled to breath with the gaping neck wound.

"Shhh, don't strain yourself." Zeus said softly as he helped the smaller skeleton up into a sitting position. Hades grabbed onto his brother weakly, hands shaking from the loss of ichor.

Zeus's hands lit up green with healing magic as he began to heal the wounds closed. Hades sighed at the soothing energy entering him. But he didn't even allow his brother to finish healing him, pulling away before the wounds could finally close.

"Hades..?" Zeus stared down at his brother in confusion. The smaller skeleton looked up to meet his eyelights, hurt and pain flashing across his face.

"I've loved you for so long.. You've always been so good to me. But now I see that you don't feel the same way." His voice hitched as he looked away. "You don't care about me. You just want to keep up appearances with the other gods."

Zeus blinked in surprise. "Wha..? No! That's not why I.." He swallowed. But that's what he did, didn't he? Instead of saying they both had consented, he covered it up.

"You don't care about me." Hades repeated again, voice choked. "You're just taking advantage of me." Zeus's soul twisted in pain at his own words being used against him.

"Hades, please.."

The smaller skeleton got up. "I think I should go. I've overstayed my welcome. It's obvious that I don't belong here. No one wants me anyway." Zeus watched as Hades left the room. He reached out a hand, wanting to call him back, but he couldn't get his voice to work. He dropped his hand.

Zeus watched morosely through the window as Hades called for his chariot outside. The ground erupted, a chariot pulled by black stallions appearing. He climbed aboard before the chariot went back down into the ground.

 


	6. Ch 5: Time To Make Amends

It had been a few days. Zeus hoped that, by now, Hades had cooled off. It was just a mistake; his brother had taken it the wrong way. And now, Zeus needed to go and apologise to his brother. Maybe if he explained what he really meant, that it was all a misunderstanding, his brother wouldn't hold negative feelings against him anymore.

Zeus teleported to the Underworld, appearing in a flash of light. The Underworld was always gloomy and dark, with the stale scent of death everywhere in the air. Asphodel and other ghostly beautiful plants littered the sparse world. Occasionally, the shade of a ghost faded in and out as they walked aimlessly around the fields.

Zeus looked up at the towering obsidian palace. It looked almost exactly like Olympus, except that it was black. Zeus strode in, the ghost guards not giving him any trouble whatsoever. They merely stood at attention, not even looking at him as he strode past. He _was_ the king of the world after all.

Zeus hummed, eyebrow ridges furrowing in annoyance as he detected the magic of his brother's concealing spell. So he had sensed that he was coming and now he was hiding. Zeus sighed. Why did his brother have to make everything so hard?

He concentrated as he walked through the palace. The constant hum of his brother's magic revealed nothing about his location. He would have to slip up sometime soon, and when he did, he would be ready.

Suddenly, the sound of the magic changed, but only for a second. But that was all he needed.

Zeus's sockets snapped open wide as his brother's magic faltered, revealing where he was. He teleported to the room where he had last sensed his brother.

Zeus had seen Hades in that brief misstep, revealing that Hades had turned into a small mouse and hid underneath the bed in this room. Zeus changed himself into a snowy white mouse before scampering underneath the bed.

It was dark underneath the bed, but his mouse night vision allowed him to see his surroundings clearly. He could see the small, huddled black mouse that was his brother just a few steps in front of him. It seemed that he hadn't noticed his presence yet, his back still turned to him.

"Brother.." Zeus squeaked. When he spoke, his voice came out in squeaks, but he knew that they would still be able to understand each other.

Hades jolted in surprise, turning to look at his brother. "Zeus..? Why are you here? Can't you see I want to be alone?" He replied bitterly, tail swishing in consternation.

Zeus approached, his tiny feet pattering against the floor. "Hades, you know I love you. Please.." Hades jerked away as Zeus's paw came up to caress his fur. "No you don't. I know you don't, so please. Go away." But Zeus wasn't having any of that.

 


	7. Ch 6: Apology Gone Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: This chapter is based off of the Greek myth stories where the male gods would chase after ladies who turned into animals, turning themselves into the same animal and cornering them. One example was when Zeus chased after Demeter when she turned herself into a snake to escape from him but failed, cornering herself in a hole in the ground where Zeus, who had also turned himself into a snake, took advantage of her.

Coincidentally, he noticed that his brother had chosen the form of a female mouse. This would be the perfect way to show his brother how much he loved him.

Zeus pulled the smaller mouse to his side despite his protests, rubbing his length up against Hades's entrance. Hades gasped at the feeling, eyes wide as he opened his mouth to try and form his disagreement. But without warning, Zeus was pushing spread himself inside, wringing a shocked squeak from his brother.

"Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. W-Wait, Z-Zeus, please.." But Zeus continued to rock into his brother, ignoring his cries. Even as mice, being inside Hades felt so good. He wanted nothing more than to mindlessly snap into his brother, picking up the pace even faster.

Hades's claws scratched into the carpet as he moaned, rocking against his brother. "Z-Zeus.. st-stop.." He gasped, but his brother was too far gone, not listening to him. "Pl-Please! Br-Brother, st-stop.. I c-can't.."

Zeus tuned out everything his brother was saying, pushing even harder into him and making him cry out in pain. The pleasure of having his brother writhing underneath him was making his mind blank out, not registering anything else around him.

Zeus slowed his motions when he heard his brother begin to sob. Wait, was Hades.. crying? His brother _never_ cried.

Zeus stopped his motions completely, looking down at the small figure splayed on all fours underneath him. He could see tears brimming over Hades's eyes as he sobbed into the carpet.

Zeus pulled out, causing his brother to cry out in pain again. He winced, realising just how hard he had been on him. He stared at Hades, a mixture of guilt and shame running through his small furred body. Watching as his brother continue to cry, small body trembling with the force of his sobs. Blue cum was already beginning to leak out of him onto the floor.

Zeus swallowed, reaching out a paw to his brother. "Hades.."

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!" Hades suddenly screamed, voice echoing through the dark surrounding as he jerked away from his brother. The air surrounding him thickened in darkness. Tears streamed down his face as he glared hatefully at his brother. His left eye glowed harshly, the blue light filling the dark space.

Zeus backed up in surprise and fear, tripping over his paws. His face was open in shock, whiskers quivering fearfully.

"I **_h-hate_** you." Hades's voice broke as another sob cut through him. Zeus felt like his soul was being cut in two, his reply choked off in his throat.

"Leave me _alone_. I never want to see you again." He spat hatefully. And with that he turned away, limping a few steps before dissolving into the shadows.

Zeus swallowed back his guilt. He had no idea where Hades had shadow-traveled this time. But he didn't want to follow him anymore.

His brother _hated_ him. Zeus shook, the grief threatening to overwhelm him.

He sat down, tail curling around himself. And it was all his fault. He had been too forward, too harsh. He had lost it when he finally had the chance to apologise. Why couldn't he ever control himself around his brother?

He stayed there for a little while longer before teleporting himself home. Back to Olympus.

 


	8. Ch 7: The Ghostly Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Persephone calls Hades "uncle" only as an endearment. There are no blood ties between them.

Hades sagged against a stone bench in the palace garden, back to his normal form. This was one of the few places he could actually find peace, where none of the demons would badger him about the problems he needed to deal with throughout the Underworld.

The garden was filled with beautiful ghostly flowers. Jewels littered the ground around them. Each plant seemed to give off a slight glow, adding to the eerie, but somehow still peaceful atmosphere.

Hades listened to the gentle trickle of the Lethe water that dripped from the boughs of one of the trees. The river Lethe was one of the most powerful rivers in the Underworld. It could wipe anyone's memory clean, even a god.

He closed his sockets, resting his skull against the cool stone. Maybe it would be better to bathe in the water and wipe away his memories. Then it wouldn't hurt so much.

But he knew he would never do it. He was too much of a coward to do that to himself. He sighed, sockets opening when he heard the sound of someone approaching.

"Uncle Hades! I'm.." Persephone trailed off, looking more closely at Hades before moving his attention to the flowers that had wilted near Hades's feet.

"Here, let me fix that." He tapped the flowers, bringing each back to life one by one. When he was finished, he looked back up at the skeleton. "Are you alright Uncle? You look sad."

Hades looked up at the small goat monster, smiling though his smile still carried a little sadness.

Persephone was one of the few gods who actually respected him and treated him as an equal. But he was only a child, his physical body only being the age of 10 at most. He was still too young to understand many things.

Persephone had by accident found his way to the Underworld while he had been exploring. He was a curious child, always looking for new adventures. He had gotten lost when Hades found him and brought him back to his palace. They quickly bonded after that.

Persephone learned that Hades was not the evil devil his parents and the other gods made him out to be. He was just as normal as any other god, except more lonely. From then on, he decided that he would visit Hades whenever he could, creating this garden for him.

"I'm fine, kid. Just tired." He pushed himself up to a sitting position, patting the seat next to him. Persephone bounced over and sat next to his uncle, looking up at him expectantly. Hades sighed, patting the top of his furry white head.

"..I had a.. fight with my brother. I don't think he'll want to talk to me anymore."

"Oh." Persephone looked down at his feet before looking back up at the skeleton again. "Then.. you can just apologise to him! And then it'll be okay!"

Hades looked down at the child, smiling softly. It was nice to see how innocent of a view on the world he had.

"It's not that simple. Besides, I don't really want to see him anyways." Hades sighed, turning away to look at a florescent lily by the side of the bench. Persephone watched him with a confused, concerned look but decided not to question him.

A sudden rumbling filled the garden. Hades and Persephone both looked up to see a being appear in a shining light.

Persephone gasped. "Oh no, it's mom!" He scrambled to greet his mother.

Demeter stood in the middle of the garden, the white goat monster looking incredibly unhappy. She glared at Hades, but didn't say anything to him.She obviously thought that she was too high above him to even talk to him.

"M-Mom! I was just-"

Demeter grabbed his paw forcefully. "We're going home. I _told_ you not to come here anymore. If I see you sneaking out to come here again, I _will_ ground you." She snapped at him, pulling him along. But not before shooting a venomous look at Hades.

Hades returned her glare with a cool gaze, eyelights sharp and dangerous. Demeter's hard glare faltered slightly at the menacing look in his face.

It was hard to admit, but although all the other gods hated him and thought he was lower than them, they were all a little scared of Hades. He was obviously very powerful, his dark magic holding secrets that no other could even begin to fathom. And his cold, angry demeanor always put others off.

Demeter quickly pulled her son closer to her, her magic sparkling around her as she prepared to teleport them. Hades didn't say anything, only watching as the pair faded out of existence as they left the Underworld.

 


	9. Ch 8: A Shadow of Before

_(A few months later.)_

Zeus swallowed nervously. The winter solstice would be happening soon. During that time, all of the main gods, including Hades would _have_ to attend the solstice meeting in Olympus.

But something was wrong. He had felt it for awhile now. His brother was not well. He could feel it in his soul, screaming that Hades needed him. Needed his help.

But afraid of the premonition, he had passed it off as a fleeting feeling, putting it to the side.

But now it was a week before the winter solstice meeting. One of the largest, most important meetings of the year. He was afraid to face his brother again, but he knew he had to. He had to find out what was wrong before the date was here.

Zeus teleported to the Underworld, using the same air teleportation magic that all the other gods did.

He knew his brother used a different type of teleportation, one that didn't require dissolving into air and traveling at the speed of light. Instead, Hades teleported through time and space, a much more dangerous way that no other could succeed in pulling off.

Zeus appeared at the gates of Hades's palace. But for some reason, he could not sense his brother inside. He squinted his sockets in concern before tuning his magic to sense Hades's location.

Surprisingly, he was very far from his palace, almost near the edge of Tartarus. Zeus shuddered.

Tartarus was the place for the most wicked. Unspeakable terrors existed in its depths. So horrible that even the gods were afraid to go there. But he shook away his fear, teleporting quickly to the location he sensed his brother.

It was not in Tartarus, but it was close enough that he could see the gaping black entrance of the place far off in the distance.

Zeus looked around at his surroundings. He was close to the edge of a rocky cliff, but there was a thick layer of fog everywhere. It obscured his vision. But fortunately, it seemed that the ground was relatively flat with no obstacles to hinder his steps.

"Hades?" His voice echoed across the cavern, his question bouncing back to him over and over. From where he stood, it looked like the cliff dropped off into black nothingness. Even as a god who could not die, he knew that he didn't want to fall down there.

The place was making him nervous. It was so quiet; there was no whisper of shades as they walked past or even the sound of lava boiling, like in the other parts of the Underworld. There was just complete silence.

He straightened a little. Zeus thought he had heard something. He strained his non existent ears to hear.

"Zeus.." His voice echoed over and over throughout the mist. It was quiet, merely a whisper. But it was there. He swallowed anxiously. This was getting extremely creepy.

"Hades, it's me! It's your brother!" He cried into the fog. The voice was coming from all around him. He didn't know where to look. It was making him extremely nervous.

A vague form appeared at the edge of the cliff in front of him. He could barely see it. It almost seemed like it was apart of the mist. But it was unmistakably his brother.

 


	10. Ch 9: Saving Grace

"Why did you come?" Hades's voice was airy and soft, reverberating everywhere as he spoke. It was almost like his voice didn't even have enough form itself.

"I came to save you, Hades! I felt your pain. I knew that you were in trouble. It's obvious that you have become lost." Papyrus looked at the vague form of his brother with saddened orange eyelights. "If you keep this up, you will fade away."

Hades stepped forward, his steps seeming more like floating than walking as he neared his brother. Now that he was closer, Zeus could see his face a little clearer, but the rest of his body still seemed to be dissolved into the mist. But even his face and torso, which were the clearest to see still seemed transparent.

"Hades.." Zeus's voice broke as he looked up at the floating apparition that used to be his brother. He was so far gone, not even having a physical form anymore.

"It's too late.." Hades whispered, his sockets hollow and dead. "You can't save me. And besides, who says I want to be saved? Who says I want to keep existing?" His expression didn't change the slightest even as he watched tears begin to drip down Zeus's face.

"N-No, don't say that. Y-You can't give up. The world still needs you. I still need you." His voice became choked as his tears flowed from his sockets.

"Please.. You make my soul sing everytime you come near me. Everything feels so much more complete when you're by my side. You make me _whole_."

"I love you so much." His voice broke as a sob cut through him. "Can't you feel how much I love you?"

And with that, he summoned his soul out into the open, the inverted orange heart glowing brilliantly in the dark, foreboding space.

It sent off rays of light, making their surroundings shine with its beautiful light. The intense love he felt for his brother was tangible, filling the atmosphere around them with its warmth.

Hades's sockets widened in surprise, the force of his brother's love washing over him. Zeus.. loved him? He cared about him? His body shook as that love surrounded him, caressing him.

In a sudden burst of light, all of the mist faded. Hades collapsed, fully solid, his body covered in tatters of cloth. He fell from where he had been floating earlier, the ribbons of cloth fluttering after the small skeleton.

Zeus hurried to catch the small figure before he hit the ground. He looked down at the small, fragile figure, noting that he had nothing on besides the ribbons of cloth that hung from his body.

Hades broke down in his brother's arms as his emotions returned to him full force, weak hands coming up to shakily grasp onto the front of Zeus's robes as if he were a lifeline. He cried, tears streaking down his cheekbones as he buried his face into his brother's chest.

"Pl-Please don't leave me again." He whimpered, fragile body shaking in exhaustion and disuse. He fainted against his brother, the experience of having his physical body and emotions back too much for him.

Zeus held the fragile form of his brother close to his chest, relief flowing through him. He should've come sooner. He had almost been too late. Hades would've faded away, out of existence, and he would've been none the wiser.

He held the mostly naked skeleton carefully in his arms like he would break, walking back to Hades's palace.

He wanted to teleport the two of them quickly there, but he didn't think his brother could take the process of having his body dissolved in the air while they traveled when he was already so weak.

 


	11. Ch 10: The King's Return

They were truly a sight to behold.

The king of the gods, carrying the unconscious, nearly naked body of the god of the dead into the black obsidian Underworld palace.

A barrage of minor Underworld gods and demons flooded around the pair, sensing their king in Zeus's arms. They tittered anxiously, pushing around to get a better view.

"My Lord!" A minor goddess with a hooked tail and sharp horns cried as the rest of the crowd clambered around them anxiously. "Oh gods, he looks terrible!"

She looked up at Zeus. "We haven't seen him for months! The Underworld was starting to fall into disorder without him to regulate it."

A demon pushed his way to the front, fluttering his bat wings so that he could get a better view of their king. "We should take him to his chambers immediately." He said in a scratchy voice. "He looks very ill."

"This way, Lord Zeus." Another minor god with slitted pupils gestured for him to follow, ordering the others to disperse. He padded along on his sharp claws, looking behind him every so often to make sure that he was following.

The god opened the door to Hades's chambers, lowering his head respectfully as the two major gods passed. He closed the door, allowing them some privacy.

Zeus set down the fragile form of his brother on the bed, glancing down in concern at him. He looked so frail and weak, like he would turn to dust any minute.

Zeus sat down next to the unconscious skeleton and absently stroked his arm, hoping he would be able to get better soon. He would stay with him as long as it took. It was the least he could do.

 


	12. Ch 11: Winter Solstice Meeting

Over the next few days, Hades slowly got better under his brother's constant care. But he was still far from back to health. He could walk by himself now, but he didn't use his magic in fear that he might fall back to the apparition that he had been before.

Hades still had a deathly sick aura around him, deep shadows under his sockets and his movements shaking slightly from exertion. He looked and felt extremely sick, but he insisted he go to the winter solstice meeting, seeing as it was one of the most important meetings of the year.

At first, Zeus had refused, for Hades could barely do anything over-active, or he would turn sickly pale and not be able to get out of bed for a few hours. But eventually, he relented and agreed to take Hades with him to Olympus when the time came.

Zeus was still afraid to use teleportation magic on his brother, so on the day of the winter solstice, he ordered a chariot from Olympus to take him and his brother to the meeting.

Their entrance into Olympus was greeted with a large crowd of all the people who lived in Olympus. They had been wondering where the king of the gods had gone off to. The surprise on their faces when they saw Hades with him was palpable in the air.

Zeus ignored their whispers and questions as he walked through the crowd with Hades at his arm. Hades still looked extremely sick, but he managed to keep up with Zeus's fluid pace as they entered the palace of the gods.

All of the other major gods were already there, seated in their respective thrones. A guest throne had been pulled into the room for Hades's arrival. All of the gods looked up when the pair entered the room, surprise, confusion, and even outrage on some of their faces.

Zeus helped his brother into his throne, then proceeded to the center of the room, which was designated for the speaker to stand.

"Welcome back to the winter solstice annual meeting." He announced in a loud and clear voice. "I know you all have been wondering where I've been these past few days. I'm sorry that I had to leave you all and Olympus untended for, but this was a necessary trip on my part."

"I have been in the Underworld with my brother to help him get better." A murmur went through those present at that.

Zeus had been in the Underworld? Gods just didn't go there unless they absolutely had to. They all glanced at the small figure of Hades seated in his throne. But he didn't return their curious stares, only continuing watch his brother with a passive face.

"Now that that's been addressed, I think we have more things to discuss. Athena?" He gestured for the yellow lizard monster to come onto the floor, going back to take a seat in the largest throne.

 


	13. Ch 12: Surprise

And so the meeting continued on as normal, albeit with a little confusion on the part of the other gods. There were questions for sure, but no one wanted to encroach upon the king of the gods's privacy. So instead, they discussed the main happenings of the year and how that would affect the coming year.

As the meeting drew to a close, Zeus decided to take the floor again. This was not abnormal, since he usually was the one to give the opening and closing statements.

But something in the way he carried himself made the other gods lean forward, curious as to what he had to say.

"As per usual, our winter solstice meeting has gone wonderfully, as expected. Thank you all for coming." He smiled at each one in turn, gaze lingering on his brother before he turned away again.

"I have something important to say before you all go." He looked up at the miniature cameras flying around in the air, covering for the meeting so that other minor gods and deities could be informed of the meeting's contents. Whatever he was about to say, the whole world would know.

"I have been lying to all of you. To keep face, I suppose. It was wrong of me, and I was hurting someone I cared deeply about." He turned his gaze back onto the small skeleton as a murmur passed through those present.

"I want to apologise. To my brother, Hades."

The murmuring increased at the gods' confusion. Hades though, still didn't change his facial expression, although he had to be confused too. Instead, he watched his brother carefully, sharp eyelights appraising him.

"I'm sick and tired of lying. So what I'm about to say and do right now comes from the depths of my soul." He approached his brother's throne, keeping his eyelights on the skeleton although he knew all eyes were on him.

He got down in front of his brother, smiling gently even as Hades's composure cracked, confusion finally going through his face.

"I love you more than anything, brother." An audible gasp seemed to echo throughout the room as the gods present tittered anxiously. "Will you do me the honour of being by my side and marry me?"

Hades's sockets widened as his brother brought out a beautifully elegant ring of silver, studded with a large dark obsidian stone.

He looked down at the ring then up at his brother, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. It seemed that even Hades had been caught by surprise.

 


	14. Ch 13: A Happy End..

Hades swallowed, even as all of the gods seated around them stared in complete disbelief at the sight of their king kneeling before the Underworld god.

He cleared his throat, watching him carefully before a tentative smile broke out over his face.

"I-I.. don't know what to say." His smile was soft as he looked down at his kneeling brother. True happiness danced in his eyelights. "But I think you already know my answer." Zeus had never seen him look so happy in his entire life.

The taller skeleton smiled back, his face mirroring Hades's happy expression. He took his brother's outstretched hand, sliding the ring onto his slender finger, then leaned in the hug him.

Zeus's body was warm and soft. Hades snuggled into his shoulder.

"I love you." He breathed softly, eyelights twinkling with happiness. Zeus hugged his brother tighter.

"I love you more than you can imagine. I promise I'll never leave you. We'll always be together."

He kissed the top of Hades's skull, prompting a light blue blush from the open display of affection in front of such a large crowd. Twining their fingers together, Zeus helped Hades up from his throne so that he was standing by his side.

"And that concludes the annual winter solstice meeting! You are all dismissed." Zeus's orange eyelights danced with playfulness as the rest of the gods gaped at the pair.

Their faces ranged from utter shock to barely concealed anger. Pretty much all of the gods hated Hades, and the fact that their leader chose him sparked envy and disgust in the others.

But they wouldn't say it in front of Zeus. No, he was still the most powerful god in existence. They were too afraid to go against him.

So they wouldn't dare to show their disapproval in front on him, all nodding respectfully, if somewhat hesitantly at him before they each took their leave.

Once the room was cleared, Zeus swooped his brother up, bridal-style, making him yelp in surprise. He blushed even darker blue as he looked up, wide-eyed, at his brother.

"You'll be staying on Olympus until you fully heal." Zeus explained as he began to exit out of the hall with his brother in his arms, carrying him as easily as one carries a lightweight bag. "I know you'll have to return to the Underworld, but I want us to be together as much as possible."

Hades smiled hesitantly, his face still a bright cyan as he clung onto his brother. Today was really a big surprise for him.

He now knew how his brother felt for him after he had saved him, but never would he have thought that Zeus would declare his love in front of the entire world. The fact that he cared enough to do it in spite of everyone else's protests made the proposal even more special.

Hades arched upward to place a gentle kiss against his brother's cheekbone, prompting a light orange blush from the taller skeleton. He smiled down at the small figure in his arms, their happiness mirrored in each other's eyelights.

 


	15. Ch 14: Or Is It?

_(A few days later.)_

Hades was starting to get better, but it was still slow going, and he was far from healthy. He still hadn't used magic since the day his brother saved him since he was too weak. But under Zeus's constant care, Hades was slowly getting better.

But the gods were angry. They already hated Hades for what he was: an Underworld god.

Now, he had captured the heart of their leader, and they saw this as an offense. They couldn't blame Zeus, as he was too powerful and he _was_ still _their_ king.

So they turned their hatred to a familiar target: Hades. They were, of course, still afraid of Hades. But they had always turned their hate towards the Underworld god, due to his different, dark nature.

And now, he was so weak that he could barely walk. The other gods did not know whether he could perform magic or not, but they could guess.

And so, they conspired to create a plan to delay, if not stop, the wedding between the two brothers.

...

Aphrodite smiled, evil intent in his bright pink eyes as he peered through the crack of Zeus's room.

It had been difficult to secure the location of this room, especially since the king of the gods's privacy was not something to be taken lightly.

The humanoid robot watched the slow rise and fall of the small skeleton sleeping inside the room. He had made sure that Zeus would not be back any time soon, so that he would have time for his plan to carry out.

Some of the other gods and he had met together to put this plan together, so he knew he had their support for this plan.

Taking a deep breath, Aphrodite's form shimmered, turning into Zeus before pushing the door open. He approached the large, lavishly furnished bed, looking over the delicate form of the sleeping skeleton.

The bed dipped as he got onto the bed, hovering over the small form underneath him. He brought a hand up, gently caressing the side of the skeleton's face.

Hades stirred, his sockets blinking drowsily as he looked up. He smiled softly when he saw who it was.

Aphrodite leaned down, his body pressing against the other as he pressed his teeth to Hades's. Hades's eyelights hazed, opening his mouth to allow entrance to the other's reaching orange tongue.

 


	16. Ch 15: Things Are About To Go Down

Suddenly, he hummed in confusion and then alarm, pushing the other off of him. Panting, he stared at the other warily. "Y-You're not Zeus.. Wh-Who are you..?" His movements were still slow with sleep.

Aphrodite sighed internally. Looks like this would have to get messy. He shed his disguise, smiling demurely at the other as Hades's eyelights widened in surprise and horror.

"Wh-What..!? What are you doing here!? Y-You can't-" He was cut off as the other god pushed him down, grinding harshly against him as he forced his tongue down his throat.

"Mnnnnh..!" Hades gasped against the other, choking as he struggled with the assault on him. He pushed the other roughly, scrambling away from Aphrodite. His face was dangerously dark as he glared at the other god. "You-"

He yelped as Aphrodite snapped his fingers, Hades's clothes disappearing. He was left bare, his slender bones on display. He blushed bright blue, scrambling to cover himself, but Aphrodite pulled him to his side, quickly summoning rope to tie his hands back and stuffing a gag in his mouth.

"Mmph!" Hades whimpered against the gag, though his eyelights were sharp with pure hate. He growled, muffled, as he tried to edge away from the metallic god, but he held him fast, not allowing him to get away.

"There's nowhere for you to go." Aphrodite purred. "So why don't you just take it like the good little boy you are?"

Hades growled deep in his ribcage, trying to warn him away. But Aphrodite ignored his protests, leaning down to give his pelvis a languid lick.

Hades jerked in surprise, a whine escaping past his teeth. He continued to snarl at the other, though his eyelights had a desperate look to them. He was so scared. He didn't want anyone else except his brother!

"Mmph! Mmmm!" Hades was crying out against the gag ball, trying to twist away from the other's reaching tongue. But there was really nowhere to go. He was pressed against the headboard, and even if he tried to make a break for it, the other god would just stop him with magic.

And he couldn't use his own magic. Or could he?

 


	17. Ch 16: Magic Attempt

"Damn it all." Hades thought to himself. "Using my magic, even if it might kill me, is better than succumbing to this."

He reached for his magical reserves. Even with their depleted energy, he _was_ one of the most powerful gods. His sockets turned pure white, face still narrowed in anger as mist began to fill the room. The same mist that he had almost been lost to before.

Aphrodite's pink eyes widened, fear finally flashing through his face. He stared at the ghost-like figure in front of him, his face obscured by the thick fog that filled the room. It wasn't too long before he couldn't even see the rest of the room, the fog being so thick.

It seemed like Hades was overpowering the other god. But suddenly, he was doubling over, coughing violently, although the gag still muffled his voice. The smoke disappeared, Hades's sockets going back to normal.

Aphrodite stared at the heaving figure in front of him. That was obvious a wrong choice on Hades's part. He looked even weaker than he had been before.

"Impressive." Aphrodite smirked. "But it seems like there's really no way out of this. Unless you want to fade away forever?" Hades glared back at him, but the malice that had been there before was lessened from how much energy that one attempt had taken him.

He whimpered as Aphrodite began to work his hands along his pelvis expertly, but he couldn't even squirm away this time. He was so exhausted that he could barely move.

Hades's magic formed a soft, cyan mound. Aphrodite smiled victoriously, admiring his work. He leaned in, jabbing a few fingers roughly into his opening.

Hades shrieked against the gag, tears forming at his sockets. Aphrodite smiled in amusement. He cocked his head at the trembling figure.

"Hmm. You're still so new to this. You act so much like a virgin. So sensitive.." Hades stared up at him, his eyelights like that of a cornered animal. Desperate and trying to send off a hostile aura, but underneath, extremely scared.

"Don't worry darling. I'll take care of you." He cooed, relishing in the flash of terror that sparked through Hades's trembling eyelights. Even with the shaking, he was still growling deep in his ribcage and sending him an absolutely hateful look.

Aphrodite fucked him roughly with his fingers, prompting another cry of pain from the other. He smiled sadistically, bringing out his fingers. A ping of satisfaction went through him when a few strings of blue fluid followed his fingers. The small skeleton would be properly wet for him.

Aphrodite expertly zipped his pants open, releasing an incredibly large cock. Hades's eyelights shrunk at the sight of it, whimpers increasing.

It was much longer and thicker than the average dick, entirely plated with sharp metal covers since Aphrodite was a robot. It was just so _big_. Hades snarled against the gag, eyelights bright and sharp with hate, still trying to warn the other away.

Aphrodite smiled at his brave front. It was so cute, what with him being so obviously scared. This would be a lot of fun, especially since he was so new to this that he was practically a virgin.

There was so much the other god didn't know about sex, and that excited Aphrodite, since as the God of Love, he knew everything about it. And most gods were pretty familiar to it too.

Poor Hades.. He didn't know what was coming for him. Aphrodite teased the tip of his length along the folds of the small skeleton's pussy, making him cry out, his face burning bright blue. Hades tried to kick out at Aphrodite, but he used his magic to hold the other's slender legs steady.

 


	18. Ch 17: Gold Painted the Walls

Hades was already shaking and huffing. He hadn't even put it in yet! He laughed lowly, letting the weight of his length rest heavily against the other's pussy. Hades whimpered, his legs trembling even more.

Aphrodite sighed. He was dragging this out too long. Better to get on with it. He positioned his large member against the other's slit, watching with satisfaction how the other's pussy slicked up even more.

Hades was shaking and watching him with a fearful expression. His breathing was so fast, it was almost hard to tell if he even was breathing.

Hades's expression was pleading as he starred up at the other god with desperate eyelights. Aphrodite sighed, letting himself tap into the uppermost surface of the other's thoughts.

"I-It's t-t-too big.. I'll br-break.."

Aphrodite sighed again as he stared at the trembling figure in front of him. He gave him a sharp smile, fangs glistening in the light. His expression was absolutely malicious.

"Good." He replied.

Smirking evilly, Aphrodite suddenly snapped his entire length into the smaller body in one sharp thrust. Hades screamed against the gag, tears immediately pouring out from the intense pain of the entry. But it wasn't over.

Aphrodite quickly set a fast, ruthless pace, not letting the other adjust to his large size. Hades was crying and screaming, his voice muffled by the gag.

There were cracks appearing along the insides of his thigh bones. He was literally breaking from the size of the other. But Aphrodite didn't stop, continuing his punishing pace.

Ichor was splattering everywhere, dripping from the cracks, from his slit, mixing with the blue and pink cum dripping out of his hole. Hades's tears were flowing endlessly, his muffled voice broken with pain.

It seemed like an eternity to Hades. But eventually, Aphrodite was pulling it out, the exit almost as painful as the entry.

The robot leaned over, casually plucking the gag ball out of Hades's mouth. He took a ragged breath, vision blurred by his tears, before doubling over and coughing up more golden ichor.

There was so much gold staining the bedsheets, mixed with both of the gods' cum. He trembled violently, falling against the bed. He felt so weak. He couldn't even support himself on his elbows.

 


	19. Ch 18: Given Up

The heavy weight of the other's dick pressed against his slit again. Hades's sockets snapped open wide, and he cried out in absolute terror. But he couldn't move. Everything hurt so much. There was so much pain, so much ichor lost.

Aphrodite smirked at the other's distress. "Beg for me, my little whore. If you beg me to stop, maybe I won't put it in you." He stared at the other expectantly, waiting to see his pathetic little slut begging for mercy.

But Hades only shut his sockets tight, a broken whimper escaping past his teeth as he gripped onto his pillow. He was shaking so hard, but he didn't utter a single word, bones rattling together with the force of his fear.

Aphrodite stared in disbelief at the small, trembling figure. Was he really not going to even try? "Why aren't you begging?" He meant for his voice to sound menacing, but it almost sounded like a whine.

Hades, still shaking, slowly opened his sockets and turned his skull towards the other god. His eyelights seemed shattered, broken. He had given up a long time ago. "I-It's n-not going to ch-change anything." It wasn't even a question. It was a statement.

Aphrodite blinked in surprise. He.. really had given up. He was just going to let him do it again. The robot stared at the trembling figure who lay there, so easy for the taking. Not even putting up a fight.

He sighed, looking the other over. Well, if he was going to make it this easy.. He lined himself up again. Hades's quaking body stiffened, waiting for the coming pain.

The screams continued.

 


	20. Ch 19: Choking

Hades wasn't even shaking anymore. He was so exhausted, in so much pain. Golden ichor seemed to be splattered everywhere: on the sheets, the pillows, the bedpost. Ichor dripped steadily from the small body strewn over the large bed, staining everything gold. Cum dripped out in tandem from his swollen clit.

Aphrodite smiled down sympathetically at the small skeleton.

"Poor baby. Do you have anything more to say to the viewers, my little whore?" He gestured at the miniscule camera flying around the room, capturing the footage for blackmail.

Hades's sockets were hollow and black, but he still managed to turn his head weakly to face the other.

"You're a _sick_ excuse of a god. And anyone else who finds pleasure in watching this should go to Tartarus. Including you." His voice was barely audible, his breath barely even wheezing out of him.

Aphrodite's eyes glinted dangerously. His metallic arm suddenly extended faster than lightning, wrapping around the other's slender neck and slamming him against the wall. Hades cried out in pain, flailing weakly as his ichor and cum dripped out of him.

"You were saying?" He purred, smirking sadistically at the fragile skeleton whose hands were weakly scrambling at the hold around his neck, trying to pry them off.

He gasped, face flushing blue as he struggled for air. He was choking! He couldn't breathe! Hades was crying again, tears streaking down his face as his legs flailed around, trying to gain purchase.

His vision was blacking out. There was so much pain. He couldn't breathe.. Couldn't think..

"Z-Zeus..!" He cried for the millionth time, sobbing as he felt the life drain out of him.

 


	21. Ch 20: Zeus To The Rescue

The door slammed open and Aphrodite turned towards the doorway, eyes widening in fear at who was standing there.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the little skeleton go limp in his hold, skull listing sideways as he passed out.

He didn't even get time to escape as Zeus flung a bolt of pure energy into his chest, his body flying and slamming against the wall before he slid down onto the floor. Electric shocks arced from the rod, short-circuiting his wiring.

Hades's limp form slumped to the floor in a lifeless heap as Aphrodite's arm contracted. Zeus ran over to his side, his anger temporarily overshadowed by his fear and concern for his fiance.

"Hades!" His voice was interlaced with desperate fear as he turned him over. It wasn't good. There were cracks going down the inside of his thigh bones. Ichor was dripping steadily from the cracks, the side of his mouth, and..

Zeus felt his eyelights wink out as he looked at Hades's still summoned pussy, shimmering faint blue. Ichor and cum of two different colours was dripping out of his slit, making little drops on the carpet. He recognised his brother's own magic, but the other..

He could feel an intense rage wash over him. It was so strong that he almost couldn't breathe from the force of it. That.. That pathetic BASTARD..!! He couldn't even begin to word the inexorable ANGER he felt. How DARE he!? HOW DARE he TOUCH his fiance!

He was going to KILL him. TORTURE that miserable creature until he couldn't even move. And then he was going to RIP him into SHREDS until even he couldn't form back together again.

But first, he had to focus on the more crucial task. His brother may be a god, but he had already been in an extremely fragile condition before this had happened. He wasn't even sure his brother could make it through this.

He cursed themself, holding back a sob for his carelessness for not protecting the only person who truly loved.

 


End file.
